A recruiter may be asked to find a skilled person in a specific field to fill a position at a company, for example, a skilled software engineer to fill a position at a software company. In attempting to fill the position, the recruiter may search through a database of contacts. However, filling that database with contacts through which the recruiter may search is a problem in the art.